Hide and Seek
by axania chic
Summary: A short, humor fic about SJ when they are all bored on a trip back to earth you can probably guess what they do from the title


** Hide and Seek **

Summary: This is an s/j fic, written way before Daniel was ascended just to give a time frame it's quite fluffy really.

"I'm _so_ bored," began Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Me too," agreed Major Sam Carter.

"Me as well," joined in Daniel.

"As am I," Teal'c sighed.

"I told you it would take two weeks to take you back from the planet, its your own fault for disagreeing with locals yet again," scolded Jacob but all he got back was grins.

"Invent your own fun," he growled.

"Now I see where you get it from," smiled Jack to Sam who nodded.

"How about hide and seek?" offered Daniel.

"Why not," shrugged Sam.

"Ok kids I'll be it, you've got 20 seconds from now!" yelled Jack.

The other three members of SG-1 fled to different parts of the cargo ship not making a sound. Jack opened his eyes from the helm of the ship and ignored Jacob who was piloting them back to earth. He took a quick glance around and went all the way around the walls before he went to the other areas of the ship. Going through the door he thought he heard a giggle and turned to see Jacob coughing.

"Did you just laugh?" questioned Jack.

"What? No sorry just coughing," answered Jacob.

Jack looked at him again then left the room. Sam burst out laughing from beneath the pilot control where she was sitting half cramped.

"Shh, he'll hear you," warned her father.

"After he's found Daniel and Teal'c," laughed Sam.

She ducked under again as Jack appeared arguing with Daniel.

"For God's sake Danny I found you first and Teal'c was behind the frickin door!" argued Jack.

"Ok then where's Sam?" asked Daniel.

"Just give me a second," muttered Jack.

"O'Neill you searched the other room thoroughly where else could Major Carter be?" questioned Teal'c.

Sam tried not to laugh at the conversation as she felt her legs slowly cramp up. She moved slightly and a cloud of dust arose. Scrunching up her nose she tried not to sneeze until she released a series of sneezes in one go.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jack looking around again.

He walked over to Jacob and searched the area again.

"Hey is there leg room down there? I know Carter," grinned Jack.

Jack kneeled down and saw Sam smiling at him.

"Hey," she whispered and sneezed.

"Hey yourself, come out you're found," replied Jack.

"I can't my legs are cramped," winced Sam moving one leg.

Jack sighed and grabbed Sam's arms and carefully pulled her out. She leaned on him and got the feeling back in her legs while Daniel got ready to count. Jack pulled her into the room on the ship and pulled open an escape pod while they could hear Daniel counting. They climbed and in and closed it behind them hearing Daniel move around in the front of the ship. Unable to resist the opportunity Jack began tickling Sam. She burst out laughing and he had to cover her mouth for silence. Sam immediately licked it for revenge and smirked at the colonel's face.

"You licked me," he hissed.

"Yeah but you liked it," Sam shot back.

"True," Jack added.

In the dark they faced each other and Sam leaned on Jack allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She felt his breaths and he felt hers as he smelled the scent of her. Jack didn't know how long they stood there for but he gave up and opened the door before picking up Sam. He carried her to a wall and placing her up against it, Jack sat down next to her before putting her in his lap. Daniel came in and hour later and found the pair asleep so decided to dig in his bag for his camera. He quietly beckoned to Jacob, who was letting Teal'c pilot for a while. Jacob came in and smiled at the two of them and signaled to Daniel to leave them alone after he had taken the picture.

"They should be together," protested Daniel.

"They're both so stubborn, they won't until the regulations are changed and even then I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't take a while," replied Jacob.

"You knew!" spluttered Daniel.

"Daniel I'm not blind, I've seen the way Jack looks at my daughter who I know well enough," he answered.

"You should get the Tok'ra to rally together then the Asguard and any other ally to get the SGC to change the regulations," joked Daniel.

"We could," smiled Jacob.

They'll kill us," warned Daniel.

"True," Jacob added.

Sam awoke and breathed in deeply Jack's scent. She felt safer than she ever had and snuggled in closer to him. Jack awoke at Sam's slight movement and wrapped his arms around her as he wondered how long this would last.

"Transmission sent," confirmed Jacob.

"There's a reply to the first message," noticed Teal'c.

Daniel slowly read it as a grin spread across his face.

"The Asguard and Tok'ra both agree just need to wait for the SGC now," spoke Jacob.

A slow hour past before they had only one reply from the SGC and Daniel tried to explode into laughter at the message.

_Dear Dr Jackson, Teal'c and Jacob, _

_Thank you for bringing to my attention something that was so blatantly obvious. We will go along with our allies requests as we were assured if we didn't Earth would be destroyed and the SGC allows Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter to disregard the regulations as long as they don't get distracted in any given situation. Have a nice journey and your paperwork is waiting._

_General Hammond. _

The three read the transmission and began congratulating one another before deciding how to break it to the sleeping pair. Daniel crept silently into the room and left the note in Jack's hand before creeping back out again. Jack opened his eyes and his heart burst at the sight of Sam curled up in his arms. He felt the piece of paper and slowly moved his arm to read it. His eyes widened and he resisted the urge to jump up and cheer. He watched Sam taking in every detail, from the way her lips curled to the tiny freckle on her nose. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at him, this was when Jack realized he couldn't be without her. Leaning in he kissed her and almost stopped breathing when she kissed him back.

"The regulations," interrupted Sam.

Jack gave her the letter and watched her eyes devour the words.

"When do we kill them?" she asked.

"Later," he replied and softly kissed her.

Fini

An: This story is several years old and quite short I know, I have many more stories to come up and if anyone knows of a beta reader or does themselves and wants to email me at: please review!


End file.
